


Linorra in Four Parts

by GayTrashDove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Minor Korra/Mako, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: A look at how Korra and Lin came to be together.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Korra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Book One

**Author's Note:**

> This will be four chapters. I will try to get them out as soon as possible, but it won't be on a schedule. The first and third chapter will follow Book One and Three and be Korra's point of view. The second and fourth will be Book Two and Four and be Lin's point of view.   
> I followed canon closely, adding in a couple additional scenes, but mostly sticking to Korra's thoughts during canon scenes.   
> Later chapters won't stick as close to canon, and there will be more additional scenes.
> 
> Mako/Korra never happen.
> 
> Korra is 18.
> 
> Not beta read, so sorry for typos. Please review if there are areas I can improve.

Korra did not mean to get arrested within her first day in Republic City. Being arrested wasn't in her plans at all, but this had to be some kind of record. And now she was sitting in this metal room, hands cuffed to the table. Tenzin was not going to be pleased.

A few of the metal panels shifted, causing Korra to look up. A gray-haired woman with striking green eyes strode in, clipboard in hand and a scowl on her face. Korra couldn't quite place her age, just that she was older than herself. But Korra didn't care. The woman was beautiful. Korra was thankful her darker complexion hid her blush.

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest," the woman read from the clipboard, a deep voice that hit Korra in her core. The woman stalked behind the young Avatar before continuing, "You're in a while mess of trouble, young lady." The clipboard was slammed down onto the table, the woman leaning over to push her own face into Korra's. Korra gulped. She should be afraid, not thinking about kissing the woman. 

'Where did that thought come from?' Korra thought. She never had interest in women before, let along anyone so much older than herself. But now she found herself intoxicated by just a few words and slanted, green eyes.

Korra shook herself from her thoughts, processing what the woman was telling her. "But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper," Korra tried to spread her hands out as she spoke, but was stopped by the cuffs.  
She then flinched as she was cut off from saying, "and I-"

"Can it." The woman snapped, standing up and picking up the clipboard. She circled the table to stand on the other side. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the avatar."

The woman crossed her arms, looking down at the girl. Korra noticed she was still standing. "Oh, I am well aware of who you are, and your avatar title might impress some people," she shook her hand in a so-so motion before curling it back to herself, "but not me," she said, crossing her arms back again.

"All right, fine," Korra took a deep breath, closing her eyes so she could focus on the situation and not the woman. Maybe another cop could come talk to her. She'd be able to focus on defending herself and not staring in awe at the woman. "Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge," Korra said, opening her eyes and looking back to the metalbender.

"You're talking to her," the woman said, finally sitting down. "I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait. Beifong? Lin Beifong?" Korra leaned in to get an even closer look at the Chief. The woman suddenly became even more intriguing. "You're Toph's daughter," Korra leaned back, taking her in.

"What of it?" A defensive tone took of her voice.

"Well," Korra tried to spread her hands again in confusion, "then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history. And it's got diddly squat to do with the mess you are in right now." Lin waved her hand out, causing Korra to fight to stay focused on her face and not the long fingers and strong hand. "You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place." Lin clenched her fist once it was back on the table. Korra gulped.

Suddenly a window opened in the metal. An officer had announced that Tenzin had arrived. That shocked Korra out of her admiration of the Chief.

"Let him in," Lin said, forcing her posture to relax. "Tenzin."

Tenzin looked at Korra. "Sorry. I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra sat back, giving a nervous laugh. 

Tenzin inhaled and recentered himself, calming the temper Korra assumed he had inherited from Katara. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." 

'Odd,' Korra thought, 'But he's not wrong. She is radiant. Wait, where are these thoughts coming from. Focus, Korra.'

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin cut to the chase, not letting Tenzin trick her with diplomatic talk.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

Korra tried to interrupt but was cut off, "But-"

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all damages." 

Lin had her back to Korra but she looked back, taking in the younger girl. She glanced quickly back to Tenzin before waving her hand to unlock Korra's cuffs. "Fine. Get her out of my city," Lin said, crossing her arms once more.

Korra hated the metal uniform suddenly. If it weren't there, Korra could get a better look at her chest. 'What the?' Korra questioned herself again, 'Where is this coming from?'

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra," Tenzin said. Korra assumed the two had some sort of history since their parents had been friends, but Lin seemed to be irritated at his presence.

As Korra walked by the older woman, she looked back at Lin. The Chief made a motion, brining her fingers to her eyes and pointing at her, telling her she would be watched. Korra, irked, mocked the motion before hurrying out. She glanced back to see a confounded look and then a shrug and glare as Lin crossed her arms in an adorable pout. 

The woman probably wouldn't mind her dead, and Korra thought she was cute? 'This might be a problem,' Korra thought.

***

Korra didn't know how she convinced Tenzin to let her stay, but she was ecstatic. She'd get to stay in Republic City and finally learn her last element. She'd just have to avoid the Chief. 'No problem,' Korra mused.

But now she was at a press conference, letting everyone know of her plans in the city, and of course the metalbender was there. Lin stood in a parade rest stance, looking at the ground, thoroughly unamused. Korra was glad Naga stood between the two. Something about the woman scared her, but also intrigued her in a way Korra was not familiar. And it unnerved the girl. The press conference was difficult enough, and the Chief didn't realize how much more difficult she was making it, just by being there.

***

Korra was getting fed up. Airbending was not coming to her like the other elements, even with Tenzin's instruction. The practice with the spinning gates just bruised her ego and her body, not helping her at all.

So now Korra was outside, a newspaper with a photo of the Chief hanging on the clothing line. Korra was angrily trying to blow it off with a puff of air, but it wasn't happening. 

Instead Korra just stared at the face that had captivated her thoughts lately. Was Korra attracted to her? She knew some women could be attracted to other women, but she never really thought about it. And now she found herself fully engrossed in thought of the older woman. Korra found out she was in her early fifties, old enough to be Korra's mom. 'Older than my mom,' Korra thought. 

Korra glared at the paper, trying to conjure a puff of wind. Anger at her confusing attraction to the woman who seemed to hate her. When no air came, Korra blasted the stupid photo with a small ball of fire, content that it burned away. 'Pema is going to be mad about the clothing line, though," Korra mentally cringed.

Korra finally got a break from the confusing thoughts with probending. She didn't mean to join the team, but it did help with her airbending so Tenzin finally relaxed.

And Korra found herself attracted to Mako. That relaxed her. 'Maybe the thing with Beifong was a fluke,' Korra reasoned with herself. Korra was attracted to a boy her own age. So she wasn't attracted to woman. The faint laughter in Korra's head was ignored by the young Avatar, as we're the weird dreams of Kyoshi and some firebender that Korra started getting.

***

Korra was realizing she had a knack for finding trouble. Chasing Equalists to rescue a teammate? Definitely not in her plans. She was just thankful the police weren't there. She did not need another run in with the Chief when she was only starting to get the older woman out of her mind. Although, she did find it weird the police weren't anywhere to be seen.

But Korra didn't have much time to dwell of the Chief or other police because seeing someone with the power to take away a person's bending, and rescuing Bolin, came as top priority.

***

While the nightmare was a welcome difference from the combination of dreams about Kyoshi and dreams about Beifong, it was not appreciated in and of itself. Korra hated that she was afraid, but she had to admit, at least to herself, that she was terrified at the prospect of losing her bending, something she saw as integral to her identify.

She was just trying to enjoy dinner when Tarrlock walked in. Tenzin bristled at the intrusion, and Korra had to agree. Something about the man was unsettling. 

When he offered to let her join his task force, Korra thought back to the dream of Amon. She couldn't do it. 

But of course, Tarrlock didn't take her seriously. He tried bribing her with gifts. Gifts of increasing cost. 'Seriously, who gifts a sato-mobile?' Korra fumed. Korra was getting fed up with the gifts, so she should have realized that the party he was throwing for her was a ruse.

But she didn't. And instead, Korra found herself in her formal Water Tribe dress, hair in bun instead of wolf-tails. Of course Mako was with the Sato girl. Korra thought she was prissy and stuck up. But while Korra did still find Mako physically attractive, she decided his personality was not a good fit. Still bugged her he was with Asami though.

Korra was pulled from her thoughts at the familiar clinking of armor. Lin was angrily strolling by. Korra watched nervously as she stopped and glared, storming over to their group.

Tarrlock greeted her, "Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

The two glared at each other, Korra angry at the feelings the older woman caused. She didn't know what Lin's problem was. But then she was speaking in the deep, seductive tone, "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do," Lin groused, squinting in a glare, leaning forward in her parade rest, "don't think you're something special." Lin was in her face now, Korra once again found herself fighting the urge to steal a kiss, cursing Mako for not keeping her interest like the woman in front of her did. "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." And with that, Lin strode away.

Korra inhaled, taking a deep breath to try and center herself. But it turned into a pout. The self doubt at her skill mixing with the confusing emotions surrounding the Chief. Luckily Korra didn't have much time to dwell on her issues because she soon found herself in front of reporters, getting flustered at their questions and accusations of fear. And of course, Korra lashes out, joining the task force in a fit of anger.

The mission with the task force went fine. And Korra rode that high, challenging Amon publicly to face her. So when she found herself getting attacked and left, passed out, on Avatar Aang's memorial island, she wasn't too surprised.

But she did find herself surprised at her disappointment at Tenzin being the one to face her. She didn't want to think too hard on it, but she knew she wished it had been the police Chief. This obsession was getting on Korra's nerves.

***

Korra soon found herself spending all her time training for the probending match. It kept her distracted. She was getting fed up with her thoughts. It seemed anytime she had an ounce of free time, her mind went to Lin. Meditation was impossible at this point, the older woman taking up every corner of her mind. Korra really wanted the infatuation to go away.

And of course, Jinora and Ikki still thought she liked Mako, and she wished she did. She wished she found herself obsessing over the firebender. But at least he provided cover for her true crush. And she did have to admit it was a crush. She couldn't figure out how she liked both men and women, but anytime she thought about how it was weird, she thought she heard laughing and her dreams of Kyoshi would return. She thought about asking Tenzin, but didn't want to risk him finding out about her crush on the Chief.

When Pema told her of how she started dating Tenzin, she didn't think much of it, at least until she saw Mako again. Seeing Mako with Asami, a relationship so uncomplicated, made Korra jealous. She wished she found herself still interested in Mako, more than just physically. And she wished she knew why she thought it was a good idea, but she didn't. She confessed to liking Mako, thinking he might leave Asami, and if she dated him, he may keep her mind off a certain Chief.

But Mako rejected her. So when Bolin asked her out, she figured, 'Why not?' The date was fun, to be honest. Korra didn't mind spending time with the earthbender. Although she still found herself occasionally wishing for a different earthbender to be with her instead.

When Tahno came to confront them, she was pissed. She just wanted to relax and try to distract herself. She did not need some snobby, pretty boy trying to start shit with her. 

But luckily Naga came to her rescue there. Her and Bolin wrapped up the date on a positive note and we're able to focus on the match. And then Korra had to go mess up and try to kiss Mako. It was a last ditch effort, Korra knew. She never meant to upset Bolin. 

And that match was pitiful. Bolin was a mess and her and Mako weren't much better. Luckily Bolin let her heal him and they seemed to be okay. Now of only Korra could heal her own mind.

***

The training was going well, that was until Amon came on the radio, threatening the probending championship. The three of them rushed to the City Council, intent on making their point to keep the probending up and going.

Of course, Korra should have known they wouldn't listen. Korra was gritting her teeth in anger when Tarrlock raised the gavel. But before it could hit, an all too familiar cable came shooting forward, busting the wooden gavel into pieces.

Korra looked back, shocked to see Lin standing in the doorway, determination on her face as she retracted her cable.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar," Lin said.

"You do?" Tarrlock asked in shock.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra spoke up, confused why the woman was suddenly on her side.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you?" Lin waved one hand at Tenzin, the other resting on her hip. Korra wondered if she purposely tried to make everything look slightly seductive or if it was just natural... Or maybe Korra was just extra horny. Tenzin just gave a tired, unamused look. Korra found that in and of itself amusing. "Come on," Lin said, spreading her hands out at her sides, "show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." Korra found herself once again, tracking Lin's hands as they clenched into fists and then pointed at the council. 

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing it's position, Lin," Tenzin told Lin.

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Korra didn't trust Tarrlock's sudden change of heart, but she did want to hear Lin talk more.

Lin came to stand behind the group in a parade rest. "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Out armor is impervious to their attacks." Something about the way Lin's voice came out at the last sentence made Korra feel a tightness in her core.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlock asked.

"I guarantee it." 

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" All the council members, but Tenzin, raised their hands. So Tarrlock turned to Lin and said, "And good luck to you, Chief Beifong."

"A word, please, Lin," Tenzin suddenly asked Lin. Korra waited a moment before following. 

She couldn't make out the conversation at first, just knowing they were arguing. Slowly Korra moved forward, finally in hearing range.

"Oh, do what you want," Lin snapped, tossing her hands in the air. "It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before."

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong? I wanted to thank you for your help. It really means... A lot." Lin ignored Korra, storming away. Korra's happiness at the championship continuing to fade. "What is her deal? Even when she's on my side she's against me." Korra pointed after Lin, then rested her hand on her chest. The traitorous heart beneath angering her more than the metalbender.

"I've know Lin since we were children. She's always been... Challenging."

"What did your father do to make her hate the avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me."

" Wait a second. It all makes sense now! You and Beifong. Beifong and you. You two were a couple!" Korra clapped her hands together, happy to figure out more about the metalbender.

"What? How... Where'd you get that idea?"

"Ha! Your wife."

"Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her..."

"So Pema stole you from Beifong? I'm surprised our esteemed Chief of Police didn't have her thrown in jail." Korra brought her hand to her chin, trying to hide a laugh at the thought of the Chief arresting a younger Pema, but then hiding a blush at the thought of being back in those cuffs in front of Lin for an entirely different reason than the last time.

"Oh, she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't steal me. Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in life-" Tenzin started to drift off in thought before coming to his senses and realizing who he was talking to. "Why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it."

"Apparently Beifong hasn't," Korra said, not really meaning it to be out loud.

"What do you...? Of course she has. Anyway, this is none of your business!"

"See you at home, Mister Heartbreaker!" Korra called teasingly. 

***

The dream Korra had that night starred Lin. The older woman was pushing Korra down on the table in the interrogation room, hands cuffed to the table, as she kissed the younger girl down her neck, sucking and nipping along the path. 

Korra moaned, pushing her hips back into the Chief's. Lin snarled and pulled back, leaving Korra alone for a moment. Korra squirmed against the table and her restraints, wondering where the metalbender went when suddenly Lin was back, removing her pants, pulling them down her hips.

Korra gasped, trying to hold still so Lin did not leave her again. Lin was silent as she palmed Korra's ass. Korra groaned, growing inpatient, needing Lin to touch her where she needed her most.

Korra's subconscious decided to let that happen. Dream Lin reaching down to find wet folds, running those long fingers through the wet heat. Korra found herself whimpering.

Suddenly Lin thrust two fingers into Korra's core, causing Korra to buck and let out a small squeak. Lin set a quick pace, using her other hand to thumb at Korra's clit. Korra was moaning with abandon, growing in volume. 

All too soon, before she could finish, Korra was awoken to a knock at her door, Ikki telling her breakfast was ready. Korra glared at the door, thankful she had locked it. 

Korra got out of bed and went to get dressed, finding her underwear and sleep pants wet at the crotch. Korra sighed as she changed into dry, clean clothes. This crush on Beifong was becoming a bigger and bigger issue each day.

Korra wandered downstairs, finding the airbenders and Pema all at the table. Korra sat down and reached for some food, building up her plate when Ikki suddenly ask, "Are you hurt?"

"No? Why?" Korra asked in confusion. Everyone at the table now looking at her.

"When I went to get you up, you were moaning a lot in your sleep, so I thought you hurt." Ikki explained in a chipper voice.

Korra was again thankful she didn't blush because she'd be bright red. Pema was giving her a knowing smirk. Tenzin was bright red, not lucky enough to not blush.

"Oh, must have been a bad dream," Korra tried to lie. The kids seemed to accept it, but the adults weren't fooled. Korra tried to avoid eye contact the rest of the day. At least she hadn't said any names.

***

Korra saw Lin standing next to Tenzin and quickly looked away in embarrassment, remembering her dream from last night. Korra would just focus on the match.

Not that focus helped with the Wolfbats cheating. Korra all too soon found herself in the water, knocked out of the ring. She quickly forgot the game though upon seeing electricity in the stands. Shinobi was announcing the electrical disturbance and the people with gloves on their hands. Korra didn't have much time to think on it before a man came to the edge of the water, electric batons going into the water and electrocuting Korra, Mako, and Bolin. 

Korra woke up tied to a pillar, glad that Pabu was okay and able to get them out. Korra didn't spare a second glance to the stands before going after Amon, using the water to propel herself up, when suddenly she lost the grip on the water and began to fall.

A cable suddenly found itself around her waist. She looked up to find Lin, swing from one cable, using the other to catch the Avatar. Korra watched as she did a fancy spin and slingshotted Korra into the air, after Amon.

Korra was fighting Equalists on the roof, when she noticed Lin come to land on the roof with her. Lin was using her cables to fight.

Korra found herself watching Lin and not the fight when the cracking of glass brought her back to reality. Korra focused back on the fight for a few moments before seeing Lin shoot a cable to catch the swinging platform dangling from the airship. Unfortunately she was electrocuted and the surrounded by Equalists.

Korra ran to save her, blasting fire. She managed to keep Lin from being shocked once again. Korra was relieved when Lin started to get back up, even if it took her a moment. Lin caught two guys running towards Korra with her cables. A ridiculously fancy spinning motion and Lin was back in her feet, retracting her cables. Korra smiled a bit at the flair.

Once again, Lin was throwing a cable to the airship, drawing herself into the air. Korra chose that moment to fall through the cracking glass. Korra was free falling when she saw the cable coming towards her. She reached out and grabbed it, catching sight of Lin swinging through the air, sending Korra into the stands. Korra landed roughly, not expecting it, distracted by the metalbender. Lin landed gracefully a few feet away, coming over to help Korra up.

"You alright?" Korra detected a genuine concern, her chest contracting a bit.

"I'm fine-- thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, kid." Lin like looked up at the retreating airship. "Looks like we lost this one."

Korra was soon talking to Mako and Bolin, but heard Lin telling Tenzin she couldn't believe she played into Amon's hand. Korra didn't know if it was the human emotion and self doubt in Lin's voice or the fact that Lin just saved her, but Korra decided to wait and follow Lin home, determined to have an actual conversation with the older woman.

***

Korra said good bye to her teammates and approached Lin and Tenzin. As she grew closer, they stopped talking.

"Chief Beifong, I was wondering if you had a moment to talk," Korra asked, trying to look Lin in the eye. 

"About what?" Lin said, cautious.

"I was actually wondering if we could talk alone. Um, somewhere private." Korra said, looking between the two older adults.

Lin and Tenzin shared a look, silently communicating. 

"I suppose," Lin said, "if you can wait until more officers get here, we can talk at my apartment. Tenzin, I'll call you to pick her up when we're done."

Tenzin nodded before telling Korra he'd see her later. Korra sat down, watching Beifong direct her officers. It was about an hour before Lin was standing in front of Korra, telling her to get up and come on.

Lin led her to her sato-mobile, and the drive to Lin's place was done in silence. Korra spared a few glances at the older woman, taking in the sharp cheekbones, the twin scars, the straight nose, full lips. 'How can anyone be so beautiful,' Korra thought. 

Lin shot Korra a confused look, making Korra think she had spoken aloud, but she soon realized she had just been staring. Korra looked out the window instead.

Soon, the two found themselves at a modest apartment building located near the police station. Korra took in the light brick and white trimmings. Inside, the hallways were bland, and Lin led her to a white door near the end of the hallway.

Inside Lin's apartment, there were greens and grays and earthen tones. 'It suits her,' Korra thought.

"Glad you approve," Lin grunted. Korra went wide-eyed, realizing this time she did say it out loud.

Lin moved to the kitchen to put on some tea, gesturing to a seat at the table. Korra took her seat and waited for Lin to bring the tea and some cups. When Lin finally sat down and poured the tea, Korra found herself staring at the cup.

"Well, what did you want to talk about, or are you just going to stare at the tea all night?" Lin said, irritated.

"Sorry. I- I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You would have caught Amon if I hadn't kept messing up." Korra spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

Korra started when a pale hand suddenly covered her own. She looked up to find bright, green eyes looking at her. A look that read a mixture of emotions, none of which Korra could quite decipher.

"Don't doubt yourself. You did well tonight." Lins voice was soft. Softer than Korra had ever heard it. She found herself staring at the woman who had been consuming her thoughts.

"Spirits, I want to kiss her."

"What?!" Lin jerked back, a look of surprise on her face.

"Fuck! What happened to my brain to mouth filter!" Korra shouted, burying her face in her hands.

"Korra?" Lin asked. When she received no response, Korra heard a chair scrape back. She heard the clink of Lin's armor as she approached. Korra didn't want to look, afraid of seeing the anger and disgust on the older woman's face. So when two warm hands grapsed her wrists and made to uncover her face, she resisted. "Korra, look at me." Lin's voice commanded respect and obedience. 

Korra relaxed, letting Lin pulled her hands away. She looked up, expecting to see a furious Chief of Police only to find a conflicted look in the green eyes she found herself always thinking of. "It should be a crime for eyes to be that pretty."

"Your filter really did break, didn't it," Lin chuckled. Korra would have been more embarrassed if it weren't for that laugh. So small, but it swept Korra up with it. "How long has this little crush been going on?" Lin asked.

Korra bit her lip, still looking into those eyes. "When did you arrest me?"

Lin looked shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah..." Korra whispered.

Lin let go of one wrist to reach out and pull a chair to her. She sat down, facing Korra, taking her hands into her own pale ones. "Korra, why did you really want to talk?" Lins voice held trepidation.

"I want to get to know you. The real you, not the persona you put on."

"How do you know that it's a persona?"

"Because you haven't killed me yet," Korra joked.

Lin smiled at her. "I guess you're right. But Korra, I'm flattered, but you must realize that nothing can come of your crush." Korra just looked down at their entwined hands. "You're barely an adult."

"You don't care I'm a girl?" Korra asked, not looking up.

"What? Why would I care about that?" But Korra didn't answer. So Lin took one hand and tilted Korra's chin up to meet her eyes. "You know it's okay if you like girls, right?"

"But I don't know if I do."

"I'm confused, Korra. You have a crush on me, but don't know if you like girls?"

"I also liked Mako for a while. I know girls can like girls, but I liked Mako, so I'm confused."

Lin let out another small chuckle, similar to the one ringing in her head once again. "Korra, you can like both. I do."

"What?" Korra's eyes bugged a bit, looking at the older woman in shock. "You... You can like both? You, you like both?"

"Yes, Korra. I'm surprised you didn't know that. Avatar Kyoshi is famous for liking both men and women. Have you never sought her guidance?"

"I've never managed to connect to my Avatar state. Surprised you didn't know that," Korra muttered, looking back down. Lin still held her hands.

"You have time," Lin said. And with that, they faded into silence for a several minutes. Lin was the one to break it. "I should probably call Tenzin."

"Why does it matter that you're older?" Korra suddenly said.

Lin sighed. "Korra, I'm old enough to be your mother. I'm Chief of Police and you are the 18 year-old Avatar. And just because you can like both men and women, doesn't mean people like that in their public figures."

"I don't care."

"Korra..."

"No, tell me you aren't interested in me, at all, and I'll try to drop it. But if you are, please, kiss me." Korra said, looking into Lin's eyes intensely. 

Lin looked at her, so many emotions flickering across her face. Finally she let out a defeated sigh. Korra thought she was going to tell her to leave, but she leaned forward instead. She pulled Korra slightly to her, letting her pink lips land on Korra's. 

Korra gasped, surprised even though she had asked. Lin smirked into the kiss, placing a hand behind Korra's head, pulling her in further, deepening the kiss. Lin let her tongue flick out, tracing the seem of Korra's lips. As Korra moaned, Lin slipped her tongue inside, exploring her mouth. Korra took her cues, responding in kind. Soon, the two were locked in a battle, trying to reach every corner of the other's mouth. Lin ran her tongue up Korra's, causing the younger girl to moan deeply. 

Lin pulled back for air, chest heaving. Korra smiled at the lust filled eyes, pupils blown wide. She leaned back in, pulling Lin back into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the metalbender's neck. It was Lin's turn to moan. She grabbed Korra's hips, pulling the girl into her lap.

Korra straddled Lin's legs. Lin's hands came up to spread out over her back, pulling her in, pressing her tightly to the metal uniform. 

Lin's mouth suddenly left hers, trailing down her jaw and to her neck, nipping at the skin. Korra tilted her head, giving Lin more room, pleased when Lin bit down and drew the skin in to suck just like in her dream. 

Korra found herself grinding down, frustrated at the lack of friction due to the metal of Lin's uniform. Lin laughed at the Avatar's groan of irritation, setting the girl down before standing up. She bent her uniform off, sending it to the corner of the room. 

Korra smiled at her, coming back into her embrace, going back in for another kiss. But Lin stopped her, a hand to her chest.

"Korra, we shouldn't." Korra frowned. "But," Lin sighed, "I want to. And if you are sure you want this, I need to know when to stop."

"I," Korra started, taking a deep breath, meeting Lin's eyes, "I don't want you to stop. Please, Lin."

Lin gave her a look of pure lust before grabbing her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Korra took in the simple set up before Lin was standing in front of her, grabbing her face and pulling her back into a kiss.

Korra took initiative and ran her hands up, under Lin's tank top. Lin moaned into her mouth as her fingers found the edge of bindings. Korra moved her hands up slightly further, cupping the breasts under the bindings. Lin pulled back, making Korra think she went too far, but Lin just pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side. She then made quick work of her bindings, standing before Korra in just her pants. 

Korra took in the topless, older woman. She let her eyes flick up to meet green ones, surprised to find nervousness. Korra just gave a reassuring smile, finding the nervousness cute, not that she'd ever tell the metalbender that.

Korra moved her hands back up Lin's abs, tracing the muscles before finding her breasts again. She gave them a light squeeze before running her thumbs over the nipples, watching them harden before her eyes. Lin had her head tipped back, mouth parted slightly. 

Korra moved closer, kissing Lin's neck, moving down to her collarbone and then to her chest. It was an awkward position given they were the same height, but Korra took a pink nipple into her mouth. She laved it with her tongue, sucking lightly, getting a feel for it. Lin let out a slight moan, letting Korra know she was on the right track. 

Korra spent a few minutes exploring the older woman's chest before Lin was grabbing her face and pulling her back up and into a kiss. Korra moaned, letting Lin push her back to the bed. As Korra's legs hit the edge of the bed, Lin pulled back. She grabbed the edge of Korra's shirt and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Korra nodded and Lin drew the shirt up and over head head, throwing it somewhere. Korra took her own bindings off.

Lin helped Korra move onto the bed where she straddled the younger girl's hips, looking down at her. Lin went to kiss her again, quickly leaving her mouth to start a trail to the now bared chest. Lin wasted no time taking a brown nipple into her mouth, biting lightly. Korra's hips jerked up, causing the metalbender to smirk. She played with Korra's nipples for a few more moments before kissing down the girl's torso.

When Lin reached the waistband of Korra's pants she looked back up. Korra noticed her sudden stop and looked down, meeting green eyes. "Please," Korra whimpered, squirming in anticipation.

Lin smiled, pulling the pants and underwear off in one move. Korra instinctively clenched her legs shut. Lin frowned, looking back up to check in the girl. 

"Sorry. Uh, this is my first time," Korra said, trying to, and failing to, hid her embarrassment.

Lin nodded. "You sure you want to do this? With me?"

"Lin, I wouldn't want it with anyone else." With that Korra relaxed her legs. Lin bit her lip, conflicted for a moment. But as Korra spread her legs wider, Lin was drawn back into their activities. 

Korra watched as Lin looked at her. She was getting a bit nervous that Lin wasn't actually into this but then Lin reached out, drawing a single finger through Korra's folds. Korra moaned. This seemed to spur Lin on as she started exploring in earnest. She ran her fingers through the wetness, coming up to circle her clit. Korra's hips bucked into the touch. Lin let a single digit slide inside, going slow, giving Korra a chance to adjust to the foreign feeling. 

Korra shifted her hips, enjoying the new sensation, but wanting more. Lin must have understood because she slipped a second finger inside. The new fill had Korra moaning in pleasure. Lin started a slow pace, enjoying the small rolls of Korra's hips. Korra was lost in the pleasure of it all as Lin started thrusting faster. 

For several minutes, Lin pumped her fingers into the Avatar before her, watching the expressions on the girl's face and listening to the moans and whimpers. Lin lent down, kissing the girls hip bone before heading south. 

Korra's head snapped up upon realizing where Lin was headed. She stayed quiet, watching. Lin wrapped her lips around Korra's clit, drawing the hardened nub into her mouth and sucking. 

Korra threw her head back, a loud moan escaping. "Linnnnn."

Lin's eyes flicked up to see Korra with her head thrown back, hands grasping her own breasts. Lin went back to work, pumping her fingers and sucking. It took only a few more minutes and Korra was shouting as her back arched up and she clamped around Lin's fingers. 

Lin brought her down with slow thrusts before pulling out. She licked the girl clean, before sucking the wet fingers into her mouth. Korra was watching her when she looked at her. Lin smiled as she finished cleaning the digits off. 

Korra moved quickly, switching their positions. She trapped the Chief under her, leaning down to kiss her roughly. Lin moaned into the kiss. Korra could taste herself. It was weird, but arousing.

Korra mimicked Lin's previous moves. Exploring the older woman's breast once again before kissing a path south. Lin stopped her as she reached her lower abdomen. 

"Korra, you don't have to do that."

"I know. But now I'm curious," Korra said with a smirk before diving in. She licked a long stripe up Lin's slit before finding the clit and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. If Lin's pleased groan was any indication, Korra was doing well. Korra continued exploring with her tongue, enjoying the tastes when Lin spoke.

"Fingers, in. Korra. Please."

Korra smiled at the begging, and did as asked, slipping two fingers in with ease, enjoying the silken heat surrounding her them. Korra started out slow as Lin had, but as Lin's hips started moving quicker and quicker, Korra met the thrusts. She bent back down, sucking the clit into her mouth once more. She got the idea to lightly bite, taking her teeth against the hard bud.

Lin screamed as she came. Korra was surprised by the power behind it as her back snapped into an arch. Korra tried to pump through the orgasm like Lin did, but she couldn't really move her fingers. As Lin finally relaxed, Korra went to clean her, but Lin pulled her up. She drew Korra into a kiss, thrusting her tongue into the girl's mouth.

"You learn quick," Lin said, pulling back. Korra smiled.

The two laid there, Korra curled into Lin's side as Lin ran a hand up and down her arm. "Can you tell Tenzin I'm spending the night?" Korra asked, nervous.

Lin looked at her in surprise. "Yeah," she said, getting up and making her way to the phone. Korra heard her telling Tenzin it was late and Korra was sleeping on her couch and Tenzin could pick her up at the station tomorrow.

Lin returned to the bed, Korra quickly cuddling back up to her. "Thank you," Korra said.

"For what?"

"For giving this a chance." And with that, Korra started to drift into sleep, missing the surprised look on Lin's face.

***

The next day, Korra ran to meet Mako and Bolin. She was in a good mood, relaxed from her night with Lin. Lin had told her to come to the station in a bit and had given her a kiss, leaving her in bed to go to work.

Korra knew she couldn't say anything to the guys, but was content to be happy. That was until the boys told her they were moving in with Asami. Of course they were, Korra thought. She excused herself to go to the station.

There she found Tahno, looking like shit. She felt bad for the boy. She really couldn't fathom what he was going through. But soon Lin, Tenzin, and Hiroshi Sato were walking towards them. Korra found herself staring at Lin unabashedly.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know."

Hiroshi nodded and replied about making the Equalists pay, nodded at Korra, and left. Tenzin then signaled Tahno to follow them back with Lin. Korra watch Lin walk away, admiring the sway of her hips, knowing just what she looked like under that uniform. Korra smiled to herself, noticing Lin seemed less harsh than normal.

Korra waited until Tenzin came back, informing him that she was invited to the Sato mansion. Tenzin nodded and told her to be home for dinner and training.

Korra was actually enjoying herself at Asami's. She was surprised to find that the girl wasn't all prissy, and was actually pretty fun to be around. And of course, Hiroshi had to go and ruin it. Korra knew what she heard wasn't innocent, and Lin had to know.

She made her excuses, bad ones, but they were made. She rushed to find Lin at the station. A few officers tried to stop her, but she managed to barge in to Lin's office. Lin looked up with a glare, but upon seeing her, her face softened... A bit.

"What?" Lin snapped.

"We need to call Tenzin. I think I overheard something important," Korra explained. Lin, sensing the urgency, did as asked. Once Tenzin arrived, they went to the roof to speak in private.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked.

"That's a bold accusation. But what proof do you have?" Lin questioned, hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."

"He does have the means. And he has a motive." Lin mused.

"That's right," Tenzin said, going in to explain about Asami's mom.

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely," Lin stated. Korra felt a sense of pride at the older woman taking her seriously.

***

Tenzin, Lin, and Korra strolled into the Sato mansion. They were taken to Hiroshi's office and Lin looked skeptical at his explanation. Korra hoped she didn't believe him. But then she was looking at Tenzin, that silent communication occuring once more. Korra felt a sting of jealousy, knowing they could communicate without words, wishing she had that with the metalbender.

In the warehouse, Korra led Naga around to calmly sniff at boxes. Korra laughed at seeing Lin use her cables to unabashedly destroy crates. Korra had a feeling she was being extra destructive on purpose.

But of course, as things went for the Avatar, they found nothing. Korra was disheartened, embarrassed, but then someone slipped her a note, telling them to meet them for information. Korra rushed over to tell Lin and Tenzin.They were able to learn about a secret factory under the Sato mansion.

On the way to the mansion, Korra was watching Lin and Tenzin talk, finding herself jealous of her teacher once again. Then she heard Lin tell Tenzin that protecting Republic City was all she cared about and Korra felt like she had been betrayed. 'Had the night meant nothing to Lin,' Korra thought, glumly. But she didn't have time to think because they were soon back to the Satos, confronting an angry Asami.

Asami begrudgingly led them to the workshop, but Hiroshi wasn't there. Korra felt bad for the girl, but then Lin was using her seismic sense and Korra was too busy watching the older woman bend the floor away. 'Well, fuck that floor, I guess,' Korra tried to hide a chuckle at Lin being callous and destructive.

They went to search the tunnel, leaving Asami, Mako, and Bolin behind with an officer. The secret factory was filled with Equalists propaganda, like they weren't even going to try and hide what was going on down here.

"Not your average, backyard workshop," Lin said.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons," Korra thought aloud.

Suddenly, metal walls came up, trapping them. Lin went to bend them away, but a voice came over the intercom. Hiroshi. He said they weren platinum, mocking Lin at her inability to bend them.

The the mecha suits approached, Hiroshi in one. Lin suddenly announced the source had been a set up. Korra felt so stupid at leading them into a trap.

Soon, the fight broke out. Korra watched Lin jump on a mecha suit, bending blades out of her wrists guards, breaking through the glass and aggressively stabbing. Korra was glad she wasn't truly on Lin's bad side. 

Korra soon got caught up fighting Hiroshi. She caught Lin's distracted state at seeing her officers get electrocuted and allowing herself to be grabbed and thrown. Korra flinched at the hit, worried for the other woman. But soon, Korra found herself in a similar state.

Korra woke up slung over Mako's shoulders. Tenzin was draped over Bolin's and Lin laid on the floor between them in a heap, like the boys had dropped her there.

Korra watched Asami take a glove from her father, contemplation on her face before she reached out and used it against Hiroshi, quickly taking down the other Equalists near by. By now Tenzin was awake and Lin was getting up. But the mecha suits were closing in and they were making their escape, Asami in tow.

Back on the airship, Korra stood off to the side, listening to Lin and Tenzin. She wanted to go comfort the older woman as she laid on the cot, but knew she had to keep up appearances.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon and it's my fault. Tarrlock's right. I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation," Lin stated. Korra spared a worried glance to them.

"No, you can't give up like this," Tenzin told her.

"I'm not giving up," Lin said, struggling to sit up. "I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law." 

Korra screwed her face up in confusion. Didn't Lin tell her when they first met Korra couldn't dole out vigilante justice? Why was she now doing so? Korra made a mental note to sneak off to see Lin later. But for now, she went to talk to Mako, inviting them all to stay on the island.

***

Asami and the guys officially moved to the island. Asami brought a ridiculous amount of stuff, and although Mako told her it could be worse, Korra was skeptical. She sent the guys off with Jinora and Meelo, and let Ikki help her take Asami to her new room.

And then Ikki opened her big mouth. How did Korra explain that she did like Mako but now she was in some kind of weird relationship with an older woman who just happened to be Chief of Police. Instead she just stammered and shooed Ikki away after slamming the door in the girl's face.

Korra was debating on explaining herself, when Tenzin appeared. Korra could have face-palmed at threatening Ikki when it was Tenzin. But he ignored her, informing her about Saikhan. Korra really needed to go check on Lin.

On the way back from the induction ceremony, Tenzin was asking her about the Avatar state. Korra thought about the dreams of Kyoshi and the laughter. Was that Kyoshi laughing at her for being stupid and thinking she couldn't like both girls and boys? But then she remembered the dreams of Aang and that seemed safer to share with her teacher.

Korra meant to sneak away to see Lin, but soon found herself with a new Team Avatar, driving into the city to chase Equalists, hoping to make the older woman proud.

But then Tarrlock happened and Asami and the guys were arrested. Tenzin tried to help but Saikhan wasn't Lin, and wouldn't budge. 

Korra yelled, telling him he was the worse chief ever. Even if Lin was the only other one she knew. She didn't care if it was biased, Lin was the best.

Korra regretted not sneaking away to see Lin before confronting Tarrlock. Being bloodbent and kidnapped was decidedly less fun then being around Lin.

***

Korra found herself locked in a cage, meditating, finally reaching Aang. She was shocked to learn about Tarrlock being Yakone's son. But she didn't have much time to ruminate on it when Tarrlock was back, telling her she ruined his life. 

But he didn't have much time to do much to her, as Amon appeared, taking his bending. She heard him tell the Equalists to knock her out and quickly used her arm wrap to hold herself away from the metal. She was lucky to escape, looking back to find Amon watching her, not giving chase.

But things couldn't go well for long because she was tripping over a branch and passing out in the cold in the next moment. She was just lucky Naga found her and helped her back to the city.

Korra woke up on Naga to see Oogi, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Lin running to check on her. 

"Where's Tarrlock? How did you get away?" Lin asked, concern lacing her voice.

But then Mako pushed her aside and picked Korra up, taking her to the bison. Korra wished it had been Lin.

***

The next morning found everyone, including Lin, eating breakfast. Korra felt better, finally getting some food in her. But truthfully, it was Lin spending the night on the Island, sneaking into Korra's room and holding her through the night. The light kisses, seemingly out of character, healing Korra in unexpected ways.

Korra revealed what she had learned. Tarrlock was Yakone's son. Lin was concerned about Amon entering his endgame. And then the rest of breakfast was spent in silence before Tenzin left to work, leaving Lin behind to protect Pema and the children. Korra found it endearing. Lin tried to act tough, but she was secretly soft. 

Korra went with Asami and the guys to find Asami's car. They were lucky to get to Tenzin just in time. But then airships we're heading to Air Temple Island, and they were on the move again. 

Korra was worried about the airbenders, but also Lin. She was strong, but she was only one person. Korra prayed she would be okay.

Back on the island, Lin was commending Tenzin's kids for saving her. Pema had had the baby, and they all went to see the newest member. Korra watched Lin fight a smile. She stood next to her, lightly brushing her fingers along pale ones. Lin spared a quick glance and a soft smile before breaking up the moment, informing of the approaching airships.

Korra went to hide with the rest of Team Avatar. She was ready to argue with Tenzin, but she had caught Lin's pleading look and broke down and agreed. 'Now if only Lin would also be safe,' Korra thought.

Korra watched from the strom drain. She saw someone fly off of Oogi's back and land on a ship before it blew up and started to fall. 'That has to be Lin,' Korra worried for the other woman, especially when the final airship turned around to head back to the island, leaving the air bison to get away.

***

Korra and Mako decided to go undercover as Equalists to keep track of Amon. Korra found herself furious that they were saying she was running. The talk with Mako helped a bit, but when he moved to kiss her, she was thrust back into reality. Lin was probably captured, bending gone, and they were hiding in a sewer drain. Korra excused herself to go to sleep.

The next day found them fighting a new type of weapon, a plane. She ended up saving General Iroh. They were able to concoct a plan and message Bumi. Korra was determined to stay focused. But her worry for Lin was there, always at the back of her mind.

As she and Mako snuck on to the island, she debated searching for Lin, but figured they wouldn't keep prisoners on the island. But then they found Tarrlock. He told them Amon's identity as his brother, a bloodbender. Korra knew Lin would have to wait.

***

Sneaking into the Equalist rally and revealing Amon didn't go well. He had a scar, backing up his story. Korra was ready to run but then she saw the airbenders. 'Lin sacrifices herself and they still get captured?' Korra fumed silently. They were able to save them, but then it was into hiding.

But of course, Amon found her. Of course, he took her bending. The surprise was Mako being strong enough to help them escape. And the bigger surprise was her airbending. 

Korra got a sick sense of pleasure as Amon went flying through the window and into the water. She was even more pleased that the scar washed off, revealing him to be a liar. Mako tried to stop him, but he got away. Korra leaned into Mako for comfort, wishing it was Lin.

***

They found Lin on Air Temple Island, locked in one of the dorms. She was pissed, and looked like she had been crying. Korra could have cried as she stood on the dock, watching Lin approach her. 

Lin placed a hand on her shoulder, refraining from anything more intimate. "I can't believe Amon got you too." Korra appreciated the glare she sent to Bolin at his ill timed remark about unlocking her airbending. Korra was about to lean into the woman when Bumi appeared, causing the older woman to roll her eyes and smirk at Tenzin's discomfort.

***

Korra couldn't be healed. She stormed out of the room and saw Lin upset. She couldn't bare to look at her and grabbed her jacket to leave.

Mako chased after her, confessing his love. 'Too late,' Korra thought glumly, pushing past him and running to Naga. She doesn't know why she went to the cliff, but good thoughts were definitely not the reason. She sat down to sob, hugging herself when she saw the airbending robes, expecting Tenzin, shocked to find Aang.

As Aang restored her bending, her first thought was that she felt complete. Her second thought was Lin. Lin who was standing behind her as she bent all the elements. Lin who looked at her with love and happiness. Lin who was holding her, kissing her.

Korra and Lin went back, gathering the others. Then they were at the pavilion, Lin kneeling in front of Korra, looking up at her with hopeful, green eyes. Korra placed one thumb to her forehead as Lin closed her eyes. The other hand went to Lin's chest. Light emanated from them and then Lin was standing up, raising the boulders all around them, feeling the peace Korra recently felt at her bending being restored.

Lin gave her a genuine thank you, a look of happiness and promise. Then Tenzin was calling her "Avatar Korra," and Korra felt complete.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had returned home from the South Pole, Korra had taken to sneaking off of the Island at night to visit Lin in the city. During the day, the two tried their best to act professional, with Lin even keeping up her harsh demeanor. But at night she'd often come home and find the young Avatar in her apartment, usually already in her bed, waiting.

Such as now. It had been several months since Amon had happened, and things were only now starting to slow back down. Lin was grateful for the pace returning to normal, but she now had the added stress of dealing with Raiko. 

Lin stomped into her apartment, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She stormed into her bedroom, not even shocked to find Korra sitting in her bed, wearing just her bindings and underwear, a smirk on her face.

Upon seeing Korra, Lin's face softened. The girl tried to make it over a few times a week, but never really told Lin when she'd be there. It was great incentive on Lin's part to keep normal hours, always a small chance of seeing her Avatar.

Lin bent her armor into the closet and onto its stand before shucking off her tank top and pants, crawling into the bed and over Korra who smiled up at her.

"Long day, Chief?"

"Mm-hmm," Lin hummed, bending her head to catch the younger girl's lips in a bruising kiss. Korra responded eagerly, their tongues fighting for dominance from the start.

Korra reached up, hands going into dark gray locks, catching on the pins that held it in place. Lin laughed as she tried to pull her hands out. Korra just frowned up at her. "A little help?" Lin sat up, using her bending to pull the pins out and send them to the nightstand, letting her hair unravel and fall past her shoulders. "I love how long you hair is," Korra murmured, reaching up to pull Lin back into a kiss.

Lin slowly started trailing her kisses down Korra's neck, an occasional nip to the spots she knew were sensitive, making the girl buck her hips. As Lin got to her chest, they both frantically tried to get the bindings undone. Once bare breasts were exposed, Lin wasted no time taking a nipple between her teeth and pulling, letting go and soothing it with her tongue. Lin kept this up until Korra was whining, pushing on Lin's head, trying to direct her further south. 

Lin chuckled, getting the point, and started kissing down the defined abs presented to her. Korra lifted her hips, helping Lin remove her underwear before letting her legs splay open. Korra hadn't been shy since that first night together, always shamelessly requesting what she wanted. Lin loved it about her.

Lin lowered her head, flattening her tongue for a broad swipe along the girl's soaked folds, a hand coming to pin the bucking hips to the bed. Lin wrapped her lips around Korra's clit, sucking, as she thrust two fingers inside, crooking them to hit the rough patch inside, a moan escaping Korra's lips.

Lin kept up her ministrations until Korra came undone below her. She kissed a path back up the younger girl's torso, tucking herself into Korra's side as she came down from her high.

"You're really good at that," Korra said.

"Making you come?" Lin asked with a small laugh.

"Yep," Korra responded dazedly causing Lin to laugh a bit harder.

"Isn't that a good trait in a girlfriend?" Lin asked, not realizing exactly what she had said until Korra looked at her with wide eyes.

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh... Uh, I guess. I mean, we're something." Lin tried to fight back her blush, losing the battle from the start.

"No, girlfriend is good. Just didn't think you'd be okay labeling us that."

"Why not?" Lin asked, confused.

"Just seems like you'd think it was juvenile." Lin just huffed. "And there's nothing juvenile about this," Korra said, pinning the older woman, kissing her roughly. 

The kiss didn't last long, and Korra was going for the main event. Lin didn't mind skipping the foreplay since she had been so worked up pleasuring Korra, and soon found herself lost in the feeling of the younger girl's touches, moaning freely.

As she relaxed, Korra curled back into her side. The two held each other, just enjoying the other's presence.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. I'm going to the South with Asami, Mako, and Bolin and Tenzin's family for the Glacial Spirits Festival."

"Oh. That sounds fun I guess."

"Did you want to come?"

"No, Korra. Not really big on festivals. Also have to watch over Republic City. But I hope you enjoy yourself."

"I'll make sure to write," Korra assured her, earning a smile from Lin. "I'll get to see Kya and Katara and my parents again. It's been too long," Korra said absently.

"Kya?"

"Yeah, she helped Katara train me in waterbending... What's that look, Lin?" 

Lin was blushing. "Nothing."

"Oh, that's something. Come on. Tell me." Korra leaned over the metalbender, smirking down at her glare. "Did you have a crush on Kya or something?" Korra laughed. Lin just blushed harder. "Spirits! You actually did!"

"Shut up," Lin growled, pushing the girl off of her. "It was just a silly thing when we were kids."

"I'm not sure if you have a thing for young waterbending girls or the Avatar... And their kids?" Korra tripped up. Realizing that Kya was Aang's kid, not the Avatar themselves.

"You tried, but you still have to work on your teasing," Lin teased her.

"Well, good thing I have you to practice on."

"And to answer your question, it's just a coincidence that I had a crush on Kya and then ended up with you."

"Yeah, sure...." Korra found herself on the floor, glaring up at a smirking Lin who had pushed her out of the bed. 

"You better get going anyhow, Avatar. Don't want to be caught by the early morning meditation group," Lin said.

Korra nodded and got dressed. Lin watched her, leaning up for a final goodbye kiss as she snuck back out Lin's window. Why she didn't use the door, Lin would never know.

***

Korra went to the South Pole and ended up staying. Lin got a quick letter explaining that she was switching to her uncle as a spiritual guide and would write more once she knew when she'd return.

Lin frowned as she read the letter for umteenth time. She had gotten word of the spirit portal being opened and the Civil War starting. And Korra was of course in the middle of it all. Lin was just happy that everyone was returning today. She'd get Mako back on the beat and Korra would be safe in the city with her.

Lin headed to the docks to greet the ships. She ended up involved in an arrest while she was there. Lin was standing with her hands on her hips, watching her officers load people into the truck to take back to the station when she noticed the ship dock and Korra descend down the ramp.

Lin stalked over, coming face to face with her young girlfriend. "Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war."

"I didn't start a war," Korra told her angrily before looking away sheepishly. "Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem." 

"Mako, I want you back in the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand." Lin was in Chief mode.

"I'm all yours," Mako told her.

"I'll go too. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders," Korra spoke up. Lin loved her big heart at some points, but right now it looked like it would be a problem.

"Great. That should calm them down." Lin walked away. She overheard Mako telling Korra to sit it out. At least her officer seemed to have a level head.

***

Lin hated crowd control. There was so many things to keep at the forefront of her mind. And now she also had Korra to look out for. 

Lin watched as the crowd booed Korra who road on Naga's back. She had a bad feeling. And that feeling was confirmed when the explosions went off.

Lin snapped into command, directing people and officers. She caught Korra out of the corner of her eye, helping the firefighters. But then she was arguing with Mako. 'That was weird,' Lin thought. But she didn't have time to dwell as she went back to crowd control.

***

The next day found Lin in her office, arguing with Raiko. The man was going to cause her to go bald from stress. 

And then Mako just waltzed on in. 'The nerve of this rookie,' Lin seethed. Lin snapped at Mako, telling him to leave before going back to Raiko.

Lin just hoped Korra would come over tonight.

***

Korra hadn't made it over. She hadn't since returning from the South and Lin was growing concerned. They hadn't had time to talk either, which was not helping Lin's irritated state.

But then she heard yelling from outside her office. She had just picked up on Korra's voice when a loud crash occured.

Lin opened her door, shocked to find Mako standing, an angry Avatar storming out, and a desk flipped over in the middle of the bullpen. "What the flamey-o happened here?" 

Mako explained, briefly, that he had pissed off Korra. 'Seemed Korra was also in an irritable mood,' Lin thought, but quickly tramped down her concern.

She decided to tell Mako, "You got off easy. You should have seen Air Temple Island after Tenzin pissed me off." She smirked as she strode out after Korra, making her way around the desk, telling Mako to clean it up.

"Korra!" Lin yelled, catching Korra's attention right as she was about to exit the front of the station. Korra turned around, anger evident on her face. Lin didn't want to drag her back through the bullpen, so she grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her into an interrogation room down the hall.

"Uh, Chief?" Korra asked, but Lin remained silent, bending the door shut behind her.

"What is going on, Korra?" Lin asked, pushing Korra into a chair, coming to rest her hip against the table next to her, looking down at the girl.

Korra just looked up, a million emotions in those blue eyes. Then she was throwing her arms around Lin's waist, head pressed below the curve of Lin's breasts. 

Lin was shocked, but reached out to pat her head awkwardly. They may have been sleeping together, and dating, sort of, but Lin wasn't good at comforting upset people.

"I'm sorry about the desk, Lin," Korra mumbled.

"It's okay, Korra. Mako is cleaning it up. But what happened?" 

"Mako. Just a horrible friend. He keeps taking everyone else's side," Korra grumbled against her stomach. 

Lin frowned. "Well, I'm on your side."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am," Lin sputtered.

"It doesn't seem like it lately. You haven't spoken to me except at the docks and that was to complain."

"Korra, I have to keep up appearances. And in fairness, you did sort of cause a war. But I'm on your side. I promise. And as for not talking to you, I've been waiting for you to come over, but you haven't."

Korra frowned, taking in the information. "Sorry," they said, still not looking up. "This would be more comfortable without the armor, Lin."

Lin just laughed, stepping back to bend it away. Korra just buried her head back into Lin's torso as Lin stepped back to her. 

Lin felt Korra press a kiss to her stomach and tensed. "Korra, don't start something." Another kiss. "Korra..." 

Korra looked up, a smirk on her face. "You know, I think I accepted my crush on you after I had a dream about you, me, and this table." Korra said with a small laugh.

Lin blushed, looking at the table then back at Korra. "How did it go?"

Korra didn't answer, just standing up, leaning over the table, placing her hands into the open cuffs. She looked back at Lin. 

Lin took the hint, waving her hand and the cuffs clicked shut. "Then what?" 

"Y-you sucked on my neck, and bit me. Th-then pulled my pants down and fi-fingered me." Kora stuttered along. 

Lin smirked, pushing her hips against Korra's, leaning over her, pulling her pony tail to expose her neck, kissing and sucking as Korra had said. She paused at the crux of her neck and shoulder and nipped. At Korra's moan, she bit down a bit harder. 

Lin ground her hips into Korra, letting out her own moan which seemed to spur Korra on, causing the girl to push her hips back into Lin with as much force as she could while cuffed to the table. 

Lin pulled back, chuckling a bit at Korra's whine of protest, and pulled the girls pants, fur wrap, and underwear down around her ankles. She helped Korra pick up one foot to step out of the clothing and then spread the girl's legs. 

"So wet," Lin growled quietly, sliding one finger along the dripping folds. Korra let out a desperate whine. "Shh, you don't want anyone to hear you."

Lin then thrust two fingers inside. Korra let out a strangled squeak and bucked back into Lin's hand. Lin pumped her hand into the wet heat, reaching down with her other hand to toy with her clit. She lent over Korra again, biting down once more on her neck.

Lin barely got her hand over Korra's mouth as the girl came, shouting Lin's name.

Lin knelt down behind her, cleaning her with her tongue, enjoying the little spasms and aftershocks. Lin thrust her tongue inside, feeling Korra clamp down as she came again, pushing herself down on Lin's mouth.

Lin stood up, helping Korra redress and releasing her from the cuffs. "So, did I live up to your dreams?"

"My dreams did not do you justice," Korra said dazedly. Lin just chuckled.

But then Lin noticed Korra stalking towards her, and Lin held out a hand. "We don't really have time for me. We've already been here for a long time."

"You sure? I was planning on leaving to the Fire Nation to ask for their help with the South, so I don't know when I'll be back." 

"I'm sure. I have plenty of fantasy fuel if I need it."

"The thought of you getting yourself off to the idea of me is incredibly hot, Chief."

Lin let out a genuine laugh, swatting Korra on the ass. "Go on, get out of here and go be the Avatar. I'll see you when you get back."

Korra grabbed a quick kiss and waited for Lin to open the door to the interrogation room before she was off.

Lin would have taken the girl up on her offer if she knew how long it would be until she saw her again.

***

The next few weeks of Lin's life was preoccupied with boats being attacked while taking shipments to the South.

Lin was getting frustrated at the lack of evidence and then more so at Mako trying to step outside his role as a rookie. Lin felt like she was running a circus with Mako, Lu, and Gang, and then Varrick busting it to the interrogation room didn't help. Lin knew she was being harsh with Mako, but she was beyond irritated.

She missed Korra, and was worried after not hearing from her. It seemed no one had. Lin hoped it was just Korra being bad at communicating, but there was a sense of doubt in her stomach. And she realized after that it may have been blinding her to what Mako had realized on his own about the current case. 

***

Lin didn't want to believe it when she got the tip that Mako was working with the Triads, but she was obligated to investigate. She thought of the boy as a son in some ways, although she'd never admit it. It also caused conflicting feelings because she knew he was the same age as Korra, but she definitely didn't view Korra as a child of any sort.

But she couldn't think too much on it because she was inside Mako's apartment, Lu and Gang had found money and explosives. She didn't want to, but she had Mako arrested. She felt bad for Asami who had to witness it all and find out Mako betrayed her. That niggling feeling of doubt just grew.

***

Providing security at the mover premier was not on Lin's list of things she wanted to do. And having to yell at Lu and Gang to actually do their jobs just caused her stress levels to grow. She had still not heard from Korra. 

Lin watched as Raiko and his wife were met by Varrick. Three of the most annoying people Lin had ever had to deal with. 

The mover itself was cheesy, the acting and effects horrid. But then Raiko was almost kidnapped and Bolin saved him. Varrick was arrested and Lin could kick herself for not listening to Mako.

But Lin didn't have much time to focus on her guilt because Korra was there, jumping down from Oogi, running towards them to inform Raiko of Unalaq and his plans. Lin just stared at the girl, glad she was in one piece. But Lin had to go and let Mako out and deal with the mess of arresting Varrick and firing Lu and Gang for being idiots.

Lin was happy to see Mako released, reunited with his friends. And then Korra kissed him. Lin frowned, utterly confused, and since Mako shared the same look, she figured that something was going on and refrained from jumping to conclusions.

Lin was happy she held herself back as Korra explained her amnesia. And of course Tenzin had told her the two were dating. Because he wouldn't be Tenzin if he wasn't making Lin's life complicated.

Mako was quick to correct the issue, much to Lin's relief. But now she had to deal with telling Korra about them.

But first, they had to save the world, which meant confronting Varrick. Varrick might have been an asshole, but he did lend them his battleship. Lin smiled as she watched Korra be embraced by her friends, happy that the girl she was growing to love was happy herself.

***

Lin stopped Korra as they were leaving, telling her she needed to discuss something in her office. The others tried to follow, but Lin said it was a private matter. She saw the confused looks, but Korra shrugged and followed, waving her friends off, agreeing to meet them later.

Once they reached Lin's office, she shut and locked the door. Korra looked at her nervously as she turned around. Green eyes met blue. Lin hoped Korra would magically get her memory back, but the confused look seemed to say that wasn't going to happen.

"Uh, Chief? What's this about?"

"How much do you remember?"

"I mean, it's pretty spotty. I know about what's going on in the South if that's what you're worried about."

"It isn't."

"Then what did you need to talk about?"

Lin took a deep breath. "Korra, I'm going to do something to try and jog your memory but if it doesn't work, I need you to not freak out."

"Okay..." Korra said cautiously.

Lin approached her, coming to stand toe to toe. Korra met her eyes, nervousness shining through. Lin reached up, taking Korra's face in her hands and bringing their lips together. 

Korra seemed shocked at first, making a sound of surprise, but relaxed into the kiss. When Lin pushed her tongue against the girl's lips, Korra opened them, meeting her tongue with her own.

The kiss lasted for a few moments before Lin pulled back, searching blue eyes. Korra looked at her with a dazed and happy expression.

"I take it my crush and memories aren't just dreams in my head then?" Korra asked.

"No, Korra. They're real. You even told me your dreams didn't live up to reality right before you disappeared."

"Sounds about right," Korra chuckled, leaning back in for a kiss.

"We can talk more after you go save the world, Avatar." Lin gave her another quick kiss, shooing her on her way.

***

Lin watched the purple sky. She was on an airship with Raiko, calling in General Iroh.

She had not expected the giant spirit monster that appeared in her harbor, but she really didn't have time to be surprised that much. She watched as Iroh fired on him, with little affect. 

She watched the monster take down the statue of her Uncle before her ship was hit. She evacuated her officers, saving Raiko. As she landed she watched vines take over her city.

Lin only had a moment to wonder about Korra's well being when she appeared as a giant spirit, and went straight into fighting with the Unalaq monster.

Lin worried as she saw the battle being lost. She would later find out the bright spirit that came to save Korra was Jinora, but at the moment she was just happy there was divine intervention to save the girl.

Lin barely hid her emotions from her officers and Raiko as Korra won, quickly retreating to wherever she came from.

***

Korra arrived back in the city, finding a mess of spirit vines, unhappy citizens, a pissed off president, and one very happy Chief of Police.

The second Lin walked into her apartment the first night Korra was back to find the young Avatar naked in her bed, she was beyond joy. The two fell into each other, spending hours reacquainting themselves. As they laid cuddled together afterwords Korra explained her time in the spirit world and Harmonic Convergence. Lin was happy to hear she had her memories back, and felt the girl's pain at losing her connection to the past Avatars.

Lin noticed her drifting off during her tale, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Korra shocked Lin as she sleepily mumbled, "I love you, Lin."

But Lin recovered, kissing her again, responding, "I love you too, Korra." Lin felt herself smile at the grin on Korra's face as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra was spending her time trying to tackle the spirit vines in the weeks immediately following Harmonic Convergence. Her days were spent with Tenzin and Jinora, exploring and looking for answers. Her nights were spent sneaking over to the Chief's apartment, curled up in her arms. 

Korra once again found herself wandering through the vines with her mentor and Jinora. Jinora didn't understand what the negative of the vines were, but Korra was feeling the pressure of her approval ratings. So when she once again failed to come up with a solution she used her glider to fly to where Raiko was giving a press conference.

As she landed, she caught sight of Lin in a parade rest, her usual scowl in place.

The journalist started spewing questions, saying she was trying to force the spirits on them. And then Raiko made things worse by turning all the blame on her.

Korra got in Raiko's face, grabbing his chin to make her point in the argument when Lin was suddenly between them, shoving them apart. Raiko stormed off, but Lin stood there, glaring at Korra out of the corner of her eye. Korra just knew she was going to be hearing about this later.

Korra met up with Asami who tried to comfort her about the approval ratings, but it didn't help. Korra just felt like a horrible Avatar. The two decided to head back to the Island for lunch, finding Bolin already there, and learning Mako was still sleeping at the station. Korra debated speaking to Lin about it, but figured Lin wouldn't want to hear her concerns after how she handled Raiko today.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bumi claiming he could airbend. No one believed him until Meelo threw a plate and he caught it in a sphere of air, eventually dropping it as it shattered. Everyone was shocked and lunch ended abruptly as they went outside to see if Bumi could airbend again, away from the dishes.

Korra saw Lin the moment she came into view, suddenly she lost track of everything else, staring at Lin. Korra thought she looked extra beautiful today, and quickly looked around to ensure she hadn't let the thought slip out.

"Invisible spirit monster attack," Lin asked sarcastically, watching Bumi flail as she and Mako came to stand in front of Tenzin.

Tenzin explained that Bumi had started airbending. Korra took in the surprise on Lin's face and heard her tell him about another new airbender.

Korra wasn't paying much attention to the words, more drawn in by the sound of Lin's voice. Then suddenly, Lin was walking away, Mako was being awkward, and then they were both gone. 

Korra knew Lin wasn't affectionate in public, but it seemed she was ignoring her even more than usual, causing the worry in Korra's stomach to worsen. 

Korra decided to distract herself, going into the city with Asami who had the bright idea to teach Korra to drive. Korra hoped she lost that privilage after almost driving into a giant vine. But at least the argument with the spirit gave her the idea to use spiritbending on the vines.

If only it had worked. No, the vines had to come back even angrier, tearing down a building. Luckily Lin was there, with Bolin, propping it up as Korra saved the people inside. Korra could sense Lin behind her as she stared in disappointment at the demolished building.

Lin pulled Korra aside as she went to leave, back to Air Temple Island to meditate. 

"Korra, you know this isn't your fault right?" Lin asked, searching the girl's face.

"Yeah, tell that to everyone else," Korra scoffed, shrugging off Lin's hand, immediately missing the warmth. "Am I okay to come over tonight?" She asked nervously, turning back slightly to catch Lin's nod.

Korra tried to contact her past lives with little success. She was starting to doubt everything. Especially her decision to leave the portals open. Talking to Tenzin helped a little, reassuring her that change was not necessarily bad. And hearing that at least one person was happy with how thing sweet turning out helped a bit. 

But the Bolin was there, telling them about the other airbender on Kyoshi Bridge. Korra's long day, getting longer.

They flew to the bridge on Oogi, arriving to hear Lin with a bullhorn, telling the airbender, "Come down immediately or we will be forced to take action."

Metalbenders surrounded the guy who panicked and blew them off. Korra caught Lin's worried look for her officers before they all caught themselves and came back to land on the bridge.

Korra decided to fly up, talk to the guy. She had just got him to calm down when he fell. She swooped down and caught him. Carrying yet another person to safety that day.

Korra watched as Raiko stormed up as Tenzin talked to the guy, hearing some comment about needing a diaper and being disgusted.

Lin was back to crowd control as Raiko got in Korra's face, blaming Korra for yet another crisis. Korra fought back, angry when Raiko told her to leave. She didn't care though, she'd go find the new airbenders and restore the Air Nation, something Tenzin seemed immensely glad to hear... And something Korra dreaded to tell Lin.

***

Korra found her way to Lin's apartment that night, slipping in through the bedroom window, waiting for her girlfriend to return. 

Lin didn't keep her waiting too long, coming home at a reasonable hour, happy to see Korra, but frowning as she saw the frown Korra was wearing.

"What's wrong?"

"Raiko didn't tell you he banished me from the city?"

"He what?" Lin growled, walking over to her, gathering her in strong arms.

"Yeah. But, it's okay. I'm going to travel with Tenzin, find the new airbenders... Lin? Please say something."

Korra took in the silent woman, who held her tight. After several minutes, Lin spoke. "I wish you wouldn't argue with Raiko. I know he's a pompous ass, but..."

"I'm sorry, Lin. But I do think I need to go find the airbenders. It's where I feel like I'm being called."

Lin pulled back, looking at her, before nodding. "Then we should make this night count," Lin said, bending down to kiss her.

Lin kissed her like she was the only source of air in the world. Korra fell into her, pulling Lin down on top of her, feeling the older woman run warm hands up and under her shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull the offending garment off. 

Lin sat up slightly, pulling Korra with her. She started a path away from Korra's lips, kissing down her jaw and neck, biting and sucking, slowly undoing the bindings around Korra's breasts. 

Korra breathed deeply as the bindings fell away, falling back to the bed, and Lin's hand went straight to cup her breasts. Korra could feel her nipples pebble against Lin's hands. Korra moaned as Lin gave a small squeeze, head continuing it's path to take a nipple in her mouth.

Lin worshipped her chest for a while, Korra getting more and more aroused, squirming in discomfort as the pressure between her legs grew unbearable.

"Lin, please," Korra said, bucking her hips.

Lin smiled into her chest, giving the nipple she was laving with her tongue a last flick before kissing south. At Korra's waist, she pulled down the pants, wrap, and underwear all in one. Korra let her legs fall apart, eager for Lin to touch her.

Lin wasted no more time, quickly attaching her lips to Korra's clit, sucking hard, two fingers slipping in and curling as she pumped them in a fast pace. Korra bit her lip, but felt Lin pulling it free from her mouth, pulling her mouth away for a brief second. "I want to hear you," she said, voice deep with lust. Korra's moans soon filled the room.

Korra came, calling out Lin's name. Lin pulled back, wiping her mouth before kissing a path back up Korra's body, ending at her lips. Korra moaned into the kiss, tasting herself.

Korra waited until she felt Lin relax, flipping the pair, pinning Lin beneath her. "My turn," Korra gave her a quick kiss before reaching down to pull the tank top off, making quick work of the bindings beneath. Once she had bare breasts before her, she took a pale pink nipple in between her fingers, rolling it as Lin arch lightly below her. Korra bent her head, flicking her tongue against it before sucking it into her mouth. She switched between the two nipples, teasing Lin like she had teased her. Lin was more demanding though, grabbing one of Korra's hands and placing it at her center.

Korra chuckled, sitting back. Lin lifted her hips, helping Korra remove the black sweatpants and underwear. "Getting me off get you worked up, Chief?" Korra asked, dragging her fingers through slick, wet heat. 

"Just fuck me," Lin groaned, bucking her hips into Korra's touch. 

"Gladly," Korra said, slipping the fingers inside, crooking to hit the rough patch on Lin's front wall, loving the feeling as Lin clamped down. 

Korra thrust her fingers quickly, bringing Lin to her peak with a thumb press to her clit, lips wrapped around one of her nipples. Lin groaned, back arched off the bed as she came.

Korra pulled her fingers out, licking them clean as she came up to rest beside Lin. "I love you, Lin. I'm going to miss you," Korra said, wrapping her arms around the metalbender.

"I love you, too, Korra. Just be careful."

***

"Korra!" Ikki gasped the next morning as Korra sat down at breakfast, "what happened to your neck?" 

Korra's hand went up to her neck, trying to figure out what the girl was referring to. She had left Lin's and barely had time to sneak in and shower before rushing down to breakfast, not bothering to do her hair or look in a mirror. 

The air kids were soon coming up with possible answers, most outrageous. Tenzin looked up, blushed, and looked back down. Kya, Pema, and Bumi all laughed. Bolin looked over, a questioning look to his eyes. Asami was the one to ask, whispering in her ear, "Who is it?"

Korra pieced together rather quickly that she had a hickey. She just shook her head, looking down at her food, letting her hair fall forward to hide her neck. 

After breakfast, Kya handed her a little compact of cover up. "We're about the same skin tone, so this should help," she told her, a twinkle in her eyes as she walked away. Korra just took it, going to do her hair and covered the (multiple) hickies on her neck. Lin had really marked her up.

Asami had left after breakfast, coming back with the airship. Looked like they were traveling in style. Korra watched as Tenzin, Kya, and Pema talked, turning to find Mako approaching. He was acting weird around her after the kiss and misunderstanding. He tried to get out of traveling, but Bolin convinced him.

While Bolin was off trying to get Mako to go with them and the adults were talking, Asami turned back to Korra. "So really, who was it. Is that why you're always late in the mornings? Sneaking off the Island?" Asami laughed.

"Uh... It's a secret," Korra said, looking nervous. 

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I know I'd be dying to tell someone."

Korra bit her lip. "I really can't say. But um, it's not... It's not a guy." Korra looked up nervously to see Asami's reaction. 

Asami blinked in surprise. "Oh. Well, that's okay. I take it she's not out?" 

"Yeah. Thank you for being cool about it."

"Of course, Korra," Asami said, "Girls are pretty."

Korra stared at her, taking in what she said. "Are you saying that you...?" Asami just nodded, Korra grinned at her. "Cool."

But the conversation ended there with the guys returning and everyone setting off.

On the ship, they went over plans, at first, they couldn't get airbenders to join. Bolin suggested kidnapping. Bumi said that's how he joined the forces, which Korra thought needed expanded upon, but Tenzin just said they couldn't coerce people. Korra tried to be tougher with the Ryu kid, but had to be pulled away before she hurt him.

Another planning session had them putting on a cheesy performance courtesy of Bumi and Bolin. Korra thought it was stupid, but she was willing to try anything at that point. 

Finding out the Tenzin was muscular under those robes short circuited her brain for a second. She now saw what Lin had seen in the man.

But Korra didn't dwell on it as Kai became a priority. She didn't like the idea of the kid being such a trouble maker, but they couldn't be picky. And the kid seemed to be a natural at bending.

***

Ba Sing Se was a nightmare. Korra hated the Queen with a passion. The only good thing about it so far was spending time with Asami and being able to gush over Lin, even if she couldn't give specific details.

***

Finding out the Earth Queen was forcing the airbenders to be her army was just another thing to piss Korra off. And after locating them under her temple, Korra thought she would have to be restrained next time she saw the woman.

Back at the house, planning on how to get the airbenders, the knock at the door had Korra on edge until they opened it to find Lin. And like always, Korra's whole focus went straight to the woman for a few moments, taking her in. 

She only snapped out of it when she saw Asami send her a questioning glance.

Lin was talking to Tenzin, saying Korra's life was in danger, but not answering Korra's questions, acting like she wasn't there.

Korra finally snapped, getting them to answer her. She learned about Zaheer and the kidnapping when she was younger. But apparently no one knew what they wanted.

Lin tried to convince Korra to go back to Republic City with her, but Korra didn't want to run. She had a mission. She argued with Lin, saying she wasn't a kid anymore and doesn't need protecting. She was surprised she got Lin to agree to helping free the airbenders. Lin didn't seem to pleased to learn they were in the Earth Queens prison.

But they got them out. Tenzin, Bumi, and Jinora heading to the Northern Air Temple with the airbenders and Korra and the rest of Team Avatar heading off with Lin.

***

"It's Lin, isn't it?" Asami asked from the doorway of Korra's room. Korra, who was currently getting ready to sneak off to see said woman.

"What?" Korra asked, trying to act innocent.

"I saw how you looked at her. And she was so informal with you all of the sudden. Her worry also seemed more personal than professional. It would explain why you wouldn't say anything. Plus, I could see Lin as the type to use your neck as a chew toy," Asami ended on a joke, gesturing to Korra bare neck, fading hickies on display after her shower.

Korra sighed. "You can't tell anyone. And especially don't mention you know to Lin. She'd kill me."

"My lips are sealed, but I'm going to need to know how this happened. I mean, I don't see the Chief as someone to be an easy catch."

"She wasn't. But my brain to mouth filter decided to go on vacation while I was crushing on her and she didn't automatically kill me for saying I wanted to kiss her, so I took a shot. Turns out she was attracted to me too. It kinda was just fooling around at first, but I don't know. I love her. And she says she loves me..."

"Oh, Korra! That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Really?" 

"Of course. It may not be a traditional relationship with the age gap and everything else, but if you're happy, then that's what counts." Asami hugged her.

"Thanks Asami. But, um, I was actually on my way to see her, so..."

"Say no more. Go have fun with your girlfriend." Asami laughed, walking off.

Korra just shook her head. She was happy someone knew, and that they were so accepting. 

Korra walked off to find Lin. She was in her bedroom, reading a book, reading glasses sitting low on her nose.

Korra shut the door behind her, coming to stand beside Lin's bed. Lin scooted over, making room for Korra who got in next to her. Lin just wrapped one arm around her. Korra snuggled her head into Lin's shoulder as the older woman went back to reading.

Korra fell asleep, comfortable, feeling protected. As much as she denied needing it, she would enjoy the fact that Lin wanted to be there for her.

***

The next day found Korra playing fetch with Naga, using her airbending to shoot the ball farther, letting the polar bear-dog get her energy out after being cooped up on the airship.

"While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals in the world are hunting you down. We should get moving." Lin sounded irritated, impatient.

"Relax. We just got here. Besides, no one knows where I am right now except us." Korra tried to reassure her.

Naga came back, dropping the ball at Lin's feet. "I think she wants you to throw it for her," Korra told her with a laugh.

Lin just looked at the ball in disgust. "I'll pass. Thanks."

Asami came out to tell them of a new airbender in a place called Zaofu, home of the Metal Clan. Mako asked Lin if she knew of the place. And Korra noticed Lin was acting weird all of the sudden.

"Uh, never been, but I don't want you going there. I'd rest a lot easier if you were back safe in Republic City." 

"Sorry, but if there's an airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we're going next," Korra told her, walking back to the airship. She watch Lin from the window, pouting as she popped Naga's ball. Korra frowned. She'd talk to her later, when she wasn't in such a bitter mood.

The flight to Zaofu was filled with Lin's pouting. As they approached the city, Lin acted unimpressed, angry. They were leaving Lin refusing to come when she suddenly said she didn't want anyone to know she was there.

"Why not?" Korra asked in confusion.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Just do what I say," Lin snapped, pissing Korra off. 

"Fine. You got it, Chief Cranky Pants."

They left the grumpy Chief on the airship. Asami gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they stepped off, meeting Aiwei. On the train ride to where the new airbender lived he told them about Zaofu and Toph.

Korra automatically liked Su. But then she asked Korra why she had lied to Aiwei, and things just got weird from there. 

"There are no secrets in our city," Su told her, worrying Korra about her relationship with Lin. Especially after finding out that Su was none other than Lin's secret sister. 

Back on the airship, Lin was glaring out the window. 

"I found out why you were so against coming here," Korra said accusingly. Lin turned around in shock but it morphed into anger upon seeing Su.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" Korra asked, hurt.

"Half-sister," Lin groused.

"Same mom, different dad's. So what? We're blood, Lin. And after 30 years, the least you could do is say hello," Su said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Lin turned her back on them.

Su and Lin were soon fighting about who was responsible for them not speaking for so long. Korra knew she was missing some crucial information, dreading asking Lin later. But Su changed the subject to Opal, so Korra took the chance to jump in.

"Lin, your niece is the new airbender. Isn't that amazing?" 

"Yeah. Terrific," Lin said, deapan.

Su led them back to her house, taking them on a tour, introducing her children. Lin grumbled and glared the whole time. Korra chose to ignore her. 

Opal was sweet, and Bolin was automatically in love with her. Korra was just glad Opal seemed to return his interest.

"Great. We found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here," Lin said, impatience in her voice.

Su introduced Lin to Opal as the woman trying to kidnap her. Opal seemed excited to meet her, upset when Lin seemed to not care. Su explained she wanted Opal to be trained here, which seemed to disappoint the girl. 

Lin was worried about safety, not trusting Su who tried to assure them Zaofu was the safest place they could be.

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice. Come on, we can stay a little while," Korra said as Su walked away. Lin just growled in response. Korra was shocked.

Korra decided to leave Lin be, going to train with Opal before dinner. The girl was nice, a natural airbender.

Dinner was amazing, if Korra didn't include Lin who was continuing to make snide comments. But then Varrick and Zhu Li entered, tipping Lin over the edge. Korra watch, worried, as she stormed out, jumping up slightly to go after her. But she slammed the door behind her, so Korra sat back down, frowning at the door.

After dinner, Korra was talking with Su. Su apologized for Lin, explaining a complicated childhood. Su sounded so sad at the thought of never reconciling with her sister.

Korra ended up leaving Su's office, deciding to search for Opal, hoping Lin would warm up to the girl, bridging the divide between the sisters.

Korra knocked on Lin's door, opening it, peaking in. "Hey, it's me." Lin was sitting in a chair, back turned slightly towards the door, reading a newspaper. "I brought someone who wants to talk to you." 

Lin looked back, seeing Opal. "You wanna talk, then talk." Lin put down the newspaper, crossing her arms and legs.

"I'm sorry being here has been so hard on you. When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I'd heard so many great things about you from mom and Grandma Toph. So I guess I was kind of sad that you didn't wanna get to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes, but I would love it so much if you would be a part of it," Opal said, looking hopefully at Lin.

"Get out," Lin growled, looking down.

"Sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Lin looked up and yelled, "Get out!"

Opal ran out crying, leaving Korra with an irate Lin.

"What's your problem? Don't get mad at Opal. I asked her to come talk to you because I thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you're in, but I guess I was wrong."

Lin stood up, facing Korra. "Why don't you focus on fixing the world and stop trying to fix my family?"

"Su's right. You're never gonna change." Lin turned her back on Korra. "You're always gonna be a bitter, lonely woman." Korra stormed out, fuming, but worried for her relationship and for the woman she loved.

***

The next day at breakfast, Lin was missing. Korra assumed she was off sulking in her room and left it at that. Su was mad she yelled at Opal.

The conversation soon moved on to the fact Lin had not taught Korra to metalbender. Su was surprised, but said Lin was probably a horrible teacher. Korra was glad she didn't blush obviously since she was suddenly thinking of all the things Lin had taught her... In bed.

But next thing Korra knew she was training with Su and being congratulated on being the first metalbending Avatar.

Korra decided to confront Lin after training. She found her hunched over in a chair.

"Are you gonna stay in your room feeling sorry for yourself all day?" Lin looked at her groggily. "You owe Opal an apology for the way you treated her last night." Korra realized Lin looked off. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. "You don't look good."

"I'm fine," Lin snapped, walking hunched to the door before falling into the frame. She caught herself and then stumbled off, leaving Korra behind, concerned and at a lost for how to help. 

Korra decided to distract herself by training with Su. Bolin finally decided to try. And then Lin was there, crumbling the ground beneath them, heaving, sweating, and angry. Korra was both aroused and concerned 

Su tried to talk, but Lin just wanted to argue. Once again, Korra heard bits of conversations, wondering what she was missing. Lin was referencing a specific event that estranged the two, but Su had made it sound like it was a bunch of things. Then Su was calling Lin a "bitter loner who only cares about herself," before going on to say "no wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago."

Korra winced, knowing she said something similar last night.

But then Lin was attacking Su and Korra just stood back, watching. Bolin assured her that siblings fought and it was healthy, but Korra wasn't so sure. 

Su's kids came to watch, cheering Su on. Su threw Lin into the stairs of a gazebo, Korra flinched as Lin hit, but she got up, saying she wasn't done. Lin picked up part of the stairs, Su picked up a bolder. It was only Opal jumping between them that prevented a catastrophe. 

Korra saw Lin sway before going down with a groan. Korra jumped in, saving Lin's head before it hit the ground.

Korra helped take Lin to her room, sitting with her for a few hours. Su came in. Korra was sitting in the bed, Lin's head in her lap, running fingers through the deceptively long hair.

"You and my sister seem close," Su said.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Korra rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness.

"It's not like Lin to be close to anyone," Su said, voice neutral.

Korra just shrugged.

"And you seem more concerned for her well being than I'd expect."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, confused at where Su was going with everything.

"I may not be a truth seer, but I know when people are head over heels for one another. And you and Lin certainly are."

Korra sputtered, trying to come up with a lie, but Su just held up her hand.

"It's fine, Korra. If she's happy and you're happy, it's not my place to judge. I'm guessing it's a secret though?" Korra nodded. "Very well, I'll stay quiet. Just, Korra, be good to her. She deserves some happiness in her life. And if you can put up with her grouchiness, then you clearly care for her deeply."

"Thank you, Su." Korra said, at a lost for anything else to say. 

Su left her with Lin. Korra sat there for another few hours before leaving to search for food, leaving Lin to rest, assured by the doctor she would wake up when she was ready.

The next morning, Korra was afraid to check on her. Afraid Lin would be angry. Mako ended up being the only one brave enough. 

Lin opened the door, smiling and letting out a large yawn. She said good morning, more cheerfully than Korra had ever heard her, leaving her confused.

Korra caught Lin that night, knocking nervously, hearing a soft call to enter.

"Hey," Korra said, giving Lin a sheepish smile.

"Hey," Lin said.

"I'm sorry about being kind of shitty to you. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, Korra. I'm fine. Just stressed from being here. But I've made peace with Opal and Su. We may not be best friends, but we never were."

"I'm glad to hear it," Korra said, coming over to Lin who was once more sitting in the chair, a newspaper discarded on the table in front of her.

Lin pulled Korra onto her lap, nuzzling her neck. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too, Lin." 

***

Korra ended up calling Tenzin the next day, informing him she was in Zaofu and was safe barring another confrontation between Lin and Su. She caught him up on Opal.

Korra suggested using Bumi and Jinora to help with training, happy to be of help.

Korra spent the next few hours sparring with Wing... Or was it Wei? Korra was just happy she was picking up on it so fast, looking forward to the possibility of sparring with Lin, who she hadn't told that Su was training her.

Asami and Mako came to inform them that dinner was starting soon, so Korra quickly cleaned up, as to not give away the fact she was sparring with the twins and Bolin.

At dinner, Korra sat next to Lin. Lin occasionally reached under the table, grabbing Korra's hand, intertwining their fingers. Korra saw Lin smile as Su gave a speech about Opal.

The smile was still there as they waved goodbye to Opal. She turned to Korra, telling her, "We'll head out first thing in the morning."

Korra followed Lin and the others back to their rooms, waiting for the boys to go to theirs before sneaking in to Lin's. 

Lin was waiting for her, propped up in the bed, smiling a smile that wasn't as sweet as the one she had been wearing all day. No. This smile was a lot more lustful. Korra just winked, leaving Lin confused.

Korra quickly bent the metal cables from Lin's discarded uniform, sending them to wrap around Lin's wrists. She connected them to the headboard. 

"Since when can you metalbend?" Lin asked, giving a small tug at the cables, but not attempting to escape.

"Su's been training me. I think I've picked it up quite well, wouldn't you say?" Korra smirked.

Korra barely had time to blink before Lin was out of her restraints, sending a cable snaking out, grabbing Korra's waist and pulling her in. Korra then felt the other cable pull her down to the bed, her own hands now locked to the headboard where Lin's had been.

"You've still got a lot to learn, Avatar." 

Korra struggled, but Lin kept up the hold, not letting Korra escape. Korra stopped, glaring playfully at Lin. 

"Well, don't just stand there," Korra pouted.

Lin laughed coming up to her and kissing her deeply, tongues battling for dominance.

Korra pulled back. "No hickies above the neck this time. I didn't bring any cover up with me and no one here has the same complexion. And I think Bolin would piece it together if I showed up with hickies again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before I left Republic City. You marked up my neck. I didn't notice until Ikki asked at breakfast what happened."

"Oh. What'd you tell everyone?"

"Nothing..." Korra said, looking away.

"Korra?"

"Asami knows," Korra said with a sigh. "But I didn't tell her. She figured it out. She knows not to say anything, though."

Lin just looked at her, emotions flittering across her face. "I guess out of everyone, she's not the worse to know."

"Su knows to..." Korra said, voice small.

"What?!"

"After you passed out, Su came in and saw me with your head in my lap. She pieced it together. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe she hasn't said anything," Lin said, losing herself in thought.

Korra used the lapse in focus to escape the cables, pulling Lin into her arms. "Lin, what happened between you two. I got Su's story, but it doesn't add up with the things I've heard you arguing about."

"I bet," Lin sighed, looking Korra in the eyes, "She's the one who scarred my face up."

"What?" Korra said, astounded and horrified for her lover.

"She was running around with the Terra Triad as a teenager. One day I got a call and when I apprehended the vehicle, Su stepped out. She was driving for them. I tried to catch her as she walked away, but she cut my cables. They recoiled, cut my face. Mom didn't do anything other than tear up the report and send Su to Gaoling to live with our grandparents."

"Lin, I'm so sorry."

Lin just shrugged.

"If it's any consolation, the scars are ridiculously hot."

Lin just raised a brow being chuckling. "Well, I'm glad you get to benefit from them."

Korra just kissed her, drawing her back down onto the bed. The two quickly lost themselves in one another, making up for all the time they had lost recently. 

Korra snuck back to her room a few hours later, catching only a few minutes of sleep before waking up to Naga growling. She saw Naga go down before getting hit with a dart herself.

She woke up to Lin, Su, and Aiwei standing over her, Aiwei helping her drink something to neutralize the shirshu toxins. Lin was yelling at Su and a guard as Korra tried to get her head to stop pounding. Su wanted to question all the guards after Aiwei suggests it was an inside job. Korra agreed.

***

The questioning wasn't going well, no one seemed to know anything. Korra grew frustrated as Lin suggested questioning Su. Su passed, which did little to placate the older woman.

A random guard ended up being accused. Aiwei had them search his apartment, finding incriminating evidence. But Mako pointed out as they searched the site the lava bender had destroyed that the guard didn't fit. And Varrick pointed out, Aiwei was a likely culprit, leading Team Avatar to search his place.

They were not expecting to get caught, and then have Aiwei set off an explosion in his escape.

Lin and Su came running. They informed Su the traitor was Aiwei, leaving Su distraught and feeling betrayed. Lin told a guard to go search the mountain.

They went back to Su's office, Lin trying to comfort her younger sister. A guard informed them they had no leads so Korra suggested using Naga to track Aiwei down. Lin disagreed.

"I'm taking you back to Republic City where I can protect you."

"If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere. I have to stop them," Korra protested.

"It's too dangerous. You are not going!" Lin yelled at her.

"Stop trying to protect me. I'm the Avatar. This is my job!"

"Don't lecture me about jobs!" Lin was seething in anger at this point.

"Enough. Korra, listen to Lin," Su suddenly interrupted.

"But they-" Korra tried to protest.

"Please. Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice."

"Fine. If you really think it's best," Korra said, defeated.

"I do."

"Thank you, Su," Lin told her sister, glad she was on her side.

"Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning," Su said. 

Korra didn't go to Lin the night, too irritated to face the older woman. Su found them, giving Korra keys to a jeep, asking her to track down Aiwei.

Korra hugged Su for her understanding, glad when the shocked woman hugged her back.

***

They found Aiwei at an Inn, deciding to stake him out. But Korra was impatient and stormed in, finding him meditating. She followed him into the spirit world, confronting Zaheer in the process.

When Korra woke up, she was chained up, Asami next to her, informing her the Earth Queen's forces had captured them. Korra sighed, knowing she had messed up.

***

Thanks to Asami, they escaped. Thanks to Korra, they crashed the ship. Thanks to Asami they fixed it. Thanks to a random desert monster, it was destroyed. Thanks to Asami, they built a sandsailor. Korra was just glad her bending was helpful.

They went to the Misty Palms Oasis, glad the Queen's guards let them go. Next thing Korra knew, she was being tackled by Naga.

They walked inside, finding her father, Lin, and Lord Zuko. Her dad was happy to see her. Zuko was also pleased. Lin just glared from her seat.

"Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu," Lin muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But how did you all find us?"

"I am a detective, you know." 

Korra definitely was back in the polar bear-dog house and she had just gotten out of it.

Asami asked after Mako and Bolin, concerned for their friends. Korra wasn't sure whether she was more worried they were captured or that the Earth Queen was just killed. She didn't like the woman, but that didn't excuse murder.

Korra told them of the Red Lotus.

***

Mako and Bolin came back. Lin gave a look that wasn't quite a smile, but wasn't really a frown.

"Good. You guys aren't dead," Lin told them.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Chief," Mako said with a laugh.

Introductions were made. Bolin freaking out over meeting Zuko. Asami and Korra feeling weird about Yin saying Mako's should date a nice girl like one of them. Korra was a bit nervous when Yin pointed out how muscular she was. She always liked her body, but she wondered if Lin did.

Mako told her about Zaheer's ultimatum, leaving them to race back to Zaofu to try and reach Tenzin. When they couldn't, Lin tried to comfort her sister once more.

Korra suggested that she go into the spirit world, but Lin was once again against it, not being able to protect her.

But Korra went, running into Iroh who suggested she talk to Zuko. Her conversation with Zuko led her to believe that she should give herself over.

They finally got ahold of Tenzin, only to learn they were too late with their warning.

***

On the airship to the Northern Air Temple, they tried to come up with a plan to save both the airbenders and Korra. Su and Lin bickered over the best plan of attack. Bolin made some weird suggestion about bird calls. But Korra wasn't listening.

Korra told them she should just give herself up, which Lin shot down, frowning after Korra convinced the others to agree with her.

Korra left to radio Zaheer and agree to his terms. When she returned Su had come up with a plausible plan. 

Korra noticed Lin avoiding her gaze. She said goodbye to her friends and took out her glider, flying to meet Zaheer at the top of Laghima's Peak.

Everything went down hill from there. Zaheer tricked them all. Her father tried to help her fight off Zaheer, but was sent over the edge of the cliff. Korra heard an explosion, Zaheer calling out for P'li before knocking her out.

Korra woke up, suspended in the air by chains. Zaheer explained his plans to end the Avatar state, calling forth metalbenders to bring the poison. Korra screamed in pain as the metal seeped into her body, slipping into the Avatar state, everything going black.

***

Korra woke up briefly, seeing her father still alive before passing back out.

The next time she woke she was in Lin's arms. Lin was stroking her hair, holding her firmly, as though she was afraid to let her go. 

Lin was talking to someone, but Korra couldn't piece it out. The voices sounded distorted. Lin looked down, noticing she was awake, saying something to her. 

Korra just started crying, curling into Lin. The pain was becoming noticable to her. Lin held her as she cried herself back to sleep.

Korra woke again, finding herself in her room at Air Temple Island. Lin curled up next to her. Korra noticed a cot set up in her room that she figured Lin had asked for for show.

"You're awake," Lin said, sitting up.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few weeks. You keep waking up and then passing back out after a few seconds." 

Korra nodded, taking in the information. "What's the damage?"

Lin looked away. "Not good, Korra. Not good."

Korra took stock of her body, quickly realizing she couldn't even feel her legs, let alone move them. She turned to look to Lin, tears in her eyes. Lin gathered her up, holding her closely.

"I'm here for you," Lin said, kissing her on the head.

The next week was spent with various healers, including Kya, but none were able to help. 

Lin had been by her side for the entire week, pretending to sleep on the cot, but sneaking into Korra's bed once everyone was asleep. 

Korra learned of Jinora's upcoming ceremony, finally receiving her tattoos. She wished she could be happier for the girl, but the depression she was in didn't allow for much.

On the day of the ceremony, Lin had to go set up security, leaving Asami to help her get ready. Asami tried to give her a pep talk, but nothing was helping. Korra felt lost. 

She tried to smile at Zuko and her parents. She managed to force one for the air kids. Raiko thanked her, surprising her slightly, but emotions were too draining to really care.

Lin came up to her as Asami pushed her chair to the edge of the stairs. "Hang in there, kid," Lin told her, using her bending, helping Korra up the stairs.

Korra was glad to hear Tenzin was going to fill in while she recovered, sending the Air Nation out to help, but it left her feeling like a failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Hopefully I will have it done within the next week or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Lin missed Korra. She had spent the morning watching Asami cut the ribbon at the big to-do about the new infrastructure, and all she could think about was Korra. She hadn't heard from her for six months. Her last letter had only said she'd write soon. Lin frowned as she realized just how much time had actually passed.

But now she had to deal with telling Mako that he was going to Ba Sign Se with the prince. She could kill Raiko for that move. And of course Mako took it poorly. She had grown close to the boy while he was working for her.

She was just happy to hear the Korra was returning. She decided to focus on that until the boat arrived.

So of course, seeing Naga run down the ramp actually brought a small smile to her face. But the Tonraq was telling them Korra wasn't with him. She told him she was returning to the city six months ago. Right when her letters had stopped.

Lin had went a year after Korra first left, only receiving updates from Kya. Finally, Korra wrote, apologizing, saying she just felt too depressed to write. She had managed to keep up a correspondence for two years, but the letters had stopped.

Lin was about to head back to the city, thinking of sending out a search party for the Avatar, not even knowing where to start, when Tonraq suddenly appeared beside her.

"Chief Beifong, can I speak with you?" He sounded serious.

"Of course. I can assure you I will be trying to find Korra as soon as possible."

"I bet," he said, a hidden implication in his voice.

"You know," Lin said, meeting his eyes.

"Korra had cried out for you one night when she first came back to the South. She explained after we woke her up. I can't say I'm happy she's dating someone so much older, but at least I know you're a decent person."

"I will try to find her," Lin reassured him, not knowing what else to say.

"Good. But I feel obliged to tell you if you hurt her, I don't care that you're the Chief of Police."

"Understood," Lin nodded, feeling odd getting the "don't you dare hurt my daughter" talk from someone almost ten years her junior.

But she didn't have time to dwell in it. She had an Avatar to find.

*

Lin had gotten news that Korra was back when Opal returned to tell her that Su and the boys were captured. Lin was conflicted, wanting to run and see Korra, but also wanting to comfort her niece and figure out how to rescue her sister.

Lin did have some worry upon finding out Korra had been in the swamp with her mother, thinking that it couldn't have went well. At least Toph had helped Korra with the metal poisoning. Of course Su hadn't gotten it all.

Lin sighed slightly, resigning herself to not seeing Korra for a bit longer. Korra would come to her when she was ready. Lin just hoped it was soon. Part of her wanted to be mad at Korra for disappearing like she had, but part of her understood it.

*

Lin was standing beside Raiko, rolling her eyes as Wu offered some pointless suggestion when Korra appeared. 'She cut her hair,' Lin thought. She was a bit slimmer, a bit less muscular, but still beautiful to Lin. She wanted to run to her, but restrained herself. She hated that Korra sounded so angry and slightly broken. 

But then Bolin and Varrick came crashing in, warning of Kuvira's super weapon. Lin was soon too focused on Raiko, Tenzin, and Izumi to be able to drink in Korra any longer. It hurt that Korra walked out with Mako before Lin could speak with her.

Lin decided to talk to Opal instead. "We can't ask other people to risk their necks for our family," Lin told her as Opal asked about backup. Lin thought of Korra, wishing that Korra was their family, the thought making Lin pause. She really did love that girl and she was barely talking to her.

*

"We have to go in and find Jinora," Korra argued. She hadn't greeted Lin, acting as if nothing was amiss. 

"I don't think anyone should be going in there right now," Lin replied, still feeling protective over the girl.

"I know I'm not the old avatar I used to be, but I can do this," Lin would have agreed at that, just hearing the broken tone. The giant vine coming out to attack the city was also great incentive. 

She looked sadly at Korra, "Be careful."

*

Korra wound up going to talk to Zaheer. Lin really did not want to approve of it, but she needed to let Korra face her demons. Lin understood, as much as she wished she didn't. And seeing Jinora and the others come out of the vine habitat made Lin smile. Korra would be okay. Even if it wasn't with her.

*

Lin didn't wait around to talk to Korra. She just left, grabbing her bag, and heading over to Air Temple Island. Opal was waiting for her, Juicy already saddled up. Lin was was irritated Bolin was tagging along, but wanted to be supportive of her niece. Even if her own love life was a giant question mark.

*

They had managed to save Lin's family, so that was a plus. But Toph being there out Lin on edge. She was shocked that Toph actually called her a great kid. Maybe, just maybe, there was a relationship to be salvaged, Lin thought.

It was the last night before Toph would return to the swamp and the others to the city to prepare for Kuvira, that Toph cornered Lin while she was out collecting fire wood.

"She's a bit young for you, don't you think?"

"What?" Lin asked, trying to pretend she had no idea what her mother could be insinuating. Toph had explained the vines earlier, leaving a pit of fear in Lin's stomach. And now it seemed she was right to be afraid.

"When I said I thought you'd end up with Twinkle Toes Jr. I meant Tenzin. Not the reincarnation of Aang."

"So you know," Lin snapped defensively. "So what?"

"Calm down, Lin. I'm not judging. She's a nice girl. A little whiny, but nice enough. I'm just glad you're happy."

Lin was shocked. "Thanks... Mom."

"Sure thing, kid," Toph replied, jumping down from the rock she had perched on, heading off to her swamp.

*

Lin watched Korra hold Bataar Jr. Up with one hand. The girl was strong. And Lin had to remind herself the middle of a battle was not the correct time to be imagining pushing Korra up against the nearest flat surface and fucking her into it. Korra hadn't really spoken to her beyond basic strategy anyway.

*

The battle is over, Lin thought again as she stood in her green suit at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. She saw Asami leave Korra sitting on the steps of the pavilion. She was about to just leave herself when Korra looked up, sending her a shy smile. Lin felt herself drawn in. 

"I'm sorry," Korra said as Lin sat down next to her. "I'm the worst girlfriend in the world."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Lin said glumly. Korra reached out, taking her hand, interlacing their fingers. Lin just stared at the combined hands in between them. "Why?"

"I felt ashamed of how weak I was. I felt like a burden. I tried to convince myself to let you go because you deserved someone so much better."

"I'm sensing a but."

"Yeah. Asami told me I'm an idiot and a jerk for doing that to you. I should have written you. I should have talked to you the second I got back. I should have done a lot of things. And all I can do now is say I'm sorry and ask forgiveness."

Lin breathed out heavily, bringing her free hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. She looked out at the spirit portal, an idea forming. "I need a vacation."

"Okay..." Korra said uncertainly.

Lin turned to look at her. "So do you," she said with a grin.

Korra returned the grin. "Where to, Chief?"

"I missed out on all that spirit world stuff a few years ago. It'd be nice to see it all."

"While you didn't miss anything fun, I would like to visit the place for once without a sense of impending doom hanging over our heads."

"That settles that. Meet me at my apartment in a couple hours. We'll head out in the morning."

Lin was shocked when Korra leaned over kissing her. But she didn't care if anyone saw, she pulled Korra in closer. She felt like she was coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed my take on Korra/Lin.


End file.
